


ferns are growing

by SBCBJ1



Category: Paramore, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 1989, Depression, Flowers, Ghosts, Graphic, Graphic descriptions of suicide, M/M, Morbid, Plants, Strangers to Friends, Succulents, Suicide, Trigger Warnings, hangings, talk of hallucinations, tylers the dead one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBCBJ1/pseuds/SBCBJ1
Summary: moss fills the lonely parts of me. ferns are growing in the pit of my stomach where fear used to be.





	ferns are growing

**Author's Note:**

> found a prompt i liked from conceptualsolitude on tumblr. credit for the idea goes to them. i’m just writing a story out of it.

tyler was seventeen in 1989. 

it was tylers birthday. 

no one cared, not even tyler, he took a stroll down the the forest he fell inlove with, all the beautiful plants and flowers, the smell of the trees and grass. the smell before it rains. 

 

he had his lucky rope with him, the rope he learned to tie knots on in boy scouts, him being the best at it so every other boy asked for help. 

 

He was looking for his favorite tree, the biggest one deep into the path he knew, the tree he and his ex girlfriend jenna carved their names into with a heart around it, the names now with a big jagged x running through them.

 

it was tylers seventeenth birthday in 1989 when he tied his lucky rope around his favorite tree, when he put the rope around his neck, sending a final prayer and fell down. but never touching the ground being kept up by his rope.  


End file.
